Dancin' In The Moonlight
by angela evans
Summary: A wedding. A walk on the beach. A dance. Leave It To Beaver 1x22


**Dancin' In The Moonlight**  
**author:** Angela Evans  
**email:** writerchica12 at **feedback:** Much appreciated.  
**distribution:** My lj, any place I chose to put it, or ask me please.  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned even a tiny bit of all this. But I don't.  
**rating:** PG/T  
**spoilers:** "Leave It To Beaver" 1x22  
**summary: **A wedding. A walk on the beach. A dance.  
**classification:** angsty-fluffy V/L  
**soundtrack:** "L-O-V-E" – Nat King Cole, "Tenderness" – General Public, "Bad to the Bone" – George Thorogood & The Destroyers, "Someone Like You" – Van Morrison  
**a/n:** Thanks to Jasmine, for the help and encouragement.

_v_

Behind her, people were twirling on the dance floor to Nat King Cole. As he sung about how two in love can make it, Veronica stepped off the floor, heading for the door of the tent and ultimately to the beach.

Slipping off her heels – plain white sandals, thankfully Alicia hadn't gone with dye-to-match shoes – she flexed her toes in the cool grass before continuing on. Outside the tent, a breeze was blowing off the sea, and it took hold of a wisp of hair, loosening it from its neat chignon. Veronica didn't bother to tuck it back in, opting instead to smooth the skirt of her rose-colored dress, slightly wrinkled from sitting.

She hadn't gotten farther than a few steps when Wallace bounded up next to her. "Don't you look all spiffy in your best man suit!"

"Hey," he said, a wry grin lighting up his face. "So, it's like official now."

"Yup, it is," Veronica couldn't help but smile back. "Already in protective brother mode, I see."

Wallace shrugged. "It's not every day you get a sister with a penchant for trouble."

Veronica had to laugh. "Well, I think I can handle getting some air. I'm just going down to the beach."

"Yeah, I know you can. But if you're not back by the bouquet throwing, I'm coming after you," Wallace promised.

"Deal," Veronica agreed, and watched as he loped back to the tent where the reception was carrying on. She turned and continued on to the beach, sandals dangling from her hand.

Despite her initial reaction to her father and Alicia's relationship, Veronica was happy. It had been awkward, adjusting to her parent's divorce. The day the court ruled Keith and Lianne Mars as no longer married, Veronica had gone home and cried herself to sleep. Later, she'd told her worried father that it wasn't so much lamenting over the end of their chances to be a family again, as it was more of mourning for what had been. He said he could understand that. Alicia was supportive as well, careful not to infringe into Lianne's place in Veronica's life. Everyone became used to their new lives bit by bit, and it became comfortable. And seeing her father happy made all the difference, as far as Veronica was concerned. And tonight, Veronica was determined to think only happy thoughts. They had survived a lot to get where they were and she was going to enjoy it.

As she rambled down to the beach, strains of music from the tent floated out to her on the night air. Her father's 80's mix was in full swing. Veronica smiled at his playful, goofy picks, and the memory of her and Alicia tag teaming him to veto "You Sexy Thing". Taking deep breaths of the wonderful, tangy ocean smell, Veronica studied the stars and sent a small thank you heavenward. She wandered to the shoreline and left the cool water run over her toes as she curled them into the wet sand.

"You guys are pretty to look at, but a pain to wear," she told the sandals hanging innocently from her left hand.

She dallied there for a few minutes before deciding to walk a back up the beach a bit. As she hiked back towards the dunes, Veronica spotted a figure headed her way. _We can't be to the toss already_, she thought. She was about to call out when the figure stepped closer. It was Logan.

She hadn't seen much of Logan since the night he appeared on her doorstep, half drunk and half sober, demanding answers about Lilly and Aaron and everything. She'd told him what she could, and comforted him as he let out all the pain he'd been holding inside. Neither had said a word about their broken relationship. Then Logan had left, and aside from Aaron's trial, she hadn't seen him.

He spoke first. "Why, I do declare, Ms. Mars is wearing pink!"

"Don't go spreading it about, now. This girl works hard for her street cred." The wafting strains of "Bad to the Bone" provided Veronica with a stellar opportunity. "Hey, they're playing your song." She was happy to see it get a laugh out of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Veronica asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Logan shrugged. "Invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I didn't know where to send it. Or if you would come."

He smiled and nodded towards the tent. "Probably better if I don't go in there."

Veronica felt a small hope she hadn't previously been aware of deflate. "Contrary to popular belief, you're not being ostracized for being an Echolls."

Logan cringed slightly at the reference to his father and Veronica wished she hadn't brought it up. She bit her lip.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "You look nice," he finally said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Veronica returned. In fact, his suit gave him an air of sophistication, and if fit him in ways it hadn't before. She still felt like a kid playing dress up. He smiled, a genuine one, and it made Veronica's heart race. _Bad girl! Don't go there!_ she chided herself.

The music changed, this time a slower song. Logan held out a hand. "Do me the honor?"

Veronica took the proffered hand with a smile. Taking her shoes and setting them on the sand, Logan pulled her into a spin. She closed her eyes and let him guide her. They swayed with the music, his hands warm on her waist, and Veronica clung to him, unwilling to let the moment be lost.

Logan lowered his head towards hers, and Veronica drew in a sharp breath. When he rested his forehead on hers and went no further, she was both disappointed and relieved. They weren't ready for that yet, but she wanted it.

All too soon the song faded to a close and Logan released her, taking a step back. "Thank you," he whispered, letting the words hang in the air, heavy with meaning. "Now, you've got a bouquet to catch and a stepbrother who certainly wouldn't hesitate to come to your rescue." With a small salute, he was off, ranging across the dunes.

Once he was a small figure on the horizon, Veronica collected her sandals and picked her way back to the crowded tent where the reception was still in full swing. She couldn't help the smile on her face that had nothing to do with where she was headed.

_fin_


End file.
